My theories for The Mark of Athena
by Teddehbear
Summary: Here are just some of my predictions on what will happen in The Mark of Athena. Supports Percabeth, Frazel, and Jasper! Plus bonus chapter with my reactions after reading MoA.
1. Chapter 1

OMG, the son of neptune was awesome! But of course Rick just_ had_ to end on one of his stupid cliffhangers. Why Rick, why are you so cruel? Okay calm down. Breathe in. Out. In. Out. Okay I'm good.

Now here are some of my theories for The Mark of Athena: first let's talk about Percabeth. First of all, Percy and Annabeth CANNOT breakup. Because if they do, an angry mob will be breaking down Rick's door, and believe me. I'll be leading that mob.

But what I'm guessing is that they'll break up a little bit in the middle of the story but then get back together near the end (hopefully.)

Then there's Nico. He's is SO confusing that he's actually giving me a headache. Is he on Gaea's side or what? And I'm not sure if he's going to die. Truthfully, I hope he doesn't, because of Hazel. Speaking of Hazel, what is up with the whole Sammy/Leo thing? At first I thought Sammy traveled go the future and changed his name to Leo or something, but then everyone online thinks Sammy is Leo's grandpa and I was like "Ohhhhhhh, of course! Duh." And yah, I guess you could say I felt pretty stupid afterwards.

I'm totally rooting for Frank though. But then if Hazel ends up with Leo I'll be _so_ surprised.

Now how do I explain Octavian in the nicest way I can? Let's see he's, well, crazy. Weird. Off his rocker. Hmmmm that didn't turn out as nice as I thought it would be... oh, and did I mention he's crazy? I'm also guessing he'll be the traitor in the story. I can see he's pure _evil. _I mean, he does murderer innocent stuffed animals, right?

And Ella is soooo cute? I don't why but she just is. Also, if she's brought along on the quest, I bet she'll be a lot of help with her endless facts (now that I think about it, she kinna reminds me of Annabeth.)

What _is _the "Mark of Athena"? What exactly _will_ Annabeth do in Rome? This question keeps pondering me and it's driving me crazy. Also, that thing where Hera told Percy about the person that matters to him most will cause him trouble in Rome or something like that (I forgot) my first thought was "Uh-oh." Cause obviously Annabeth was what Hera was talking about, and that's why I came to the conclusion that Percy and Annabeth will break up (but just temporarily, and if the breakup was permanent, Rick just bought himself a death wish.)

When the cover came out I was like AWESOME. Because it really made me excited, 'cause it showed how much action the book was going to contain, but then I was also like "WTF, is that Percy and Jason _fighting_?" but then I was also relieved that Percy was wearing orange. Because orange= camp half-blood, which means he's on our side!

Now I feel like I'm forgetting something… oh yah, I'm guessing that Piper will end up with Jason (sorry for all the Jeyna fans out there.) And that's what the first chapter said, Jason's _girlfriend, _Piper. But you never know. Also, when I heard that Rick posted the first chapter of "The Mark of Athena" I was hoping for the Percabeth reunion scene, but noooooo. Rick had to end on one of his cliffhangers, _again, _so looks like I'm just going to have to wait for the book to come out. But isn't the book coming out on October 2nd? That's just about almost 4 months. Okay, you can do this, just have to wait, and wait, and wait. AGGHHH, I think I might explode if I have to wait any longer. *BOOM*

**So that's just some of my theories on the Mark of Athena. But I also want to hear some of **_**your **_**guy's theories. So please please please please please please please please please please please please review! It's so simple, just a few clicks, and a few words, that's it! So, JUST REVIEW! D: Lol jk but, seriously, just review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to put a "bonus chapter" with my after-thoughts of MoA, even though some of you are mad that I didn't post a real story. Sorry, but my profile, my story. Not to sound harsh...

SOOO many emotions are going through me now. Ugh, where do I start...

Okay, first, the cliffhanger that Rick left with us. It was literally an actual cliffhanger... Am I not right? ;)

But seriously Percy and Annabeth (SPOILER SPOILER) fell into Tartarus. They fell into Tartarus... I don't know, those words just sound so unreal to me. But at least they're together. That's a good thing, right? Unless they got separated after they fell... NO, I will not let myself think such as thing.

I'm just so shocked by how BIG a cliffhanger Rick left us with. But he's Rick Riordan, this is usually what you expect from him. I'm still in an aftershock because I literally finished the book, like, a minute ago.

I heard from a lot of people that they cried at the end and keep worrying about Percy and Annabeth dying. Okay, 1) I may have cried a bit, but hey, I can get a little emotional sometimes, and 2) I REALLY don't think that Percy and Annabeth are going to die. Do you really think that Rick is going to kill our two favorite characters? I mean, yeah he's cruel with his cliffhangers, but he's not THAT cruel.

Maybe sometime in the next book Percy and Annabeth are assumed to be dead for some reason, but end up not dead in the end. I don't know, but I just REALLY think they won't be dying.

Ahh, Octavian, you do not know HOW much I want to punch him in the face now. I can't since he's fictional though... I'd probably be taking my anger from Octavian out on a stuff animal now but I have a feeling that would satisfy Octavian in some way... Besides, I don't abuse stuff animals.

But, GERRGAGHHGGHG! I. Hate. Him. But then for some reason I think he'll stay with the Romans instead of going onto the other side with Gaea. Probably just because he's too obvious a person to become one of the enemies. Actually, he kind of is already the enemy, some way...

And Annabeth told Percy she loves him! AHH! I've waiting for this moment for FOREVER! But what really irked me was that Percy didn't say it back. Maybe it was because he didn't have time to when Annabeth told him that, or...? But he could've said it to her anytime in the rest of the book. Like when Annabeth left on the motorcycle with, uh, whoever-their-faces-are, or just before they fell into Tartarus. I almost punched the book from my frustration (wow, I'm thinking some violent thoughts today, huh? Probably because I'm so tired from staying up all night to finish the book.)

Also, to all the Piper haters. A LOT of people are complaining how Piper's POV in the book was "all about Jason", and, GOD, if only if I had a nickel for every time I heard someone complain about how Piper said Percy was unimpressive compared to Jason.

I personally thought that Piper's POV wasn't about Jason every single page. I mean, it's not like she kept drooling over Jason throughout the whole book. And when Piper compared Jason to Percy. GUYS, I don't think she was trying to be offensive in ANY way. It wasn't like she was calling Percy stupid or anything.

Besides, she's a daughter of APHRODITE. That has to mean she has some Aphorodite-ness (is that even a word?) in her blood. So, yeah, she'll think about Jason now and COMPLIMENT (see where I'm going here? In some way, I just thought Piper was trying to COMPLIMENT Jason, not insult Percy.) Besides, Jason is her boyfriend, so of course she'll think things like this about him.

Another reason I think a lot of people hate Piper so much is because Jason chose her instead of Reyna. Okay, I respect Reyna. In fact, I think she is a strong leader and I just LOVE her character. But Jason chose who he wanted to be with, and he should have the right to be with that person.

Also, TEAM LEO! I'm sorry, I just had to say that.

Am I the only one that thought Percy... matured? I just felt like that when I was reading his POV. But then of course he has to be mature in some way since he's older, but still. I feel like he had more older thoughts. Okay, my tiredness is really getting to me now, I'm just thinking bunch of nonsense. Percy is still my favorite character, but I just feel like he kind of changed... in a good way!

About half of this chapter is probably going to be about Percabeth, but I can't help it. My favorite part just HAD to be when Percy and Annabeth fell asleep together (no, not in that way... you perverted mind filled people. Okay fine, kidding.) But it was honestly ADORABLE! And when Percy (or was it Annabeth? Gah, my mind isn't processing correctly this late at night), talked about when they were on that truck for, zoo animals?

I don't remember, but on their first quest when they were 12. My first thought was how fast time flew by, and I could just remember the first time I read the first book a few years ago. GUYS! Have anyone realized that they're just two more books in the series? And after that... UGH! WHY MUST THESE THOUGHTS COME TO MY HEAD?!

But anyway, I also liked the part where Frank found them in the morning and he was like "You two been here ALL night?", and Annabeth was all "We didn't do anything!" and all the embarrassment in that part. Gosh, I was laughing so hard.

One more thing I have to mention, and OH MY GOSH ANNABETH! In my opinion, her POV was by far the best. It made me realize how strong Annabeth really is, being the leader all the time when really she's scared out of her mind some of the time. Well, maybe not scared out of her mind, but we actually saw that Annabeth has weaknesses. And when she went in Rome by herself on her little quest, outsmart Arachne, all with a broken ANKLE! I'm completely jealous, even I wouldn't manage to do what she did.

And so, we have to wait a whole FREAKING year for the House of Hades. Rick Riordan is going to be the cause of my insanity. Oh wait, he already is...

I feel like there's a LOT more that I should be saying but now, I need to sleep!

FOR THE PEOPLE READING MY OTHER STORY: I just want to notice everyone reading my other story that I'll probably be updating it soon. Because all of you are probably mad at me for having time to write this, and not update it. JUST LETTING YA KNOW!

ONE MORE THING, should I turn this story into my "before and after thoughts" type of thing for the HoO series? So let me know what you might think of that.

I wrote this last night, but I'm not going to read it over because I want all of you to see my reactions right after I read the book

TEDDEHBEAR OUT! (Hmmm... maybe that can become my regular exit type-of-thing, even though most of you are probably thinking weirdly of me now from just saying that...)


End file.
